Exuro
Exuro was a former secondary Glatorian of Vulcanus, and Ackar's apprentice. He went into self imposed exile, and presumably died in the wastelands. He actually survived and joined the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. Early Life He joined the army as soon as he was old enough, having no skills other than combat. During the Core War, Exuro fought as a infantry, a man on the front lines as a swordsman. He was never a man of rank, and fought in many suicidal missions, fighting as hard as he could to stay alive and fight. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Exuro wandered the planet until he came across the colony that was Vulcanus. He sought shelter for some time before he was going to move on again, not wishing to be restrained to one location. Kryr threatened him as a guard, but soon Ackar came and convinced Exuro to stay and fight, to have shelter for good. After some discussion, Exuro heard Ackar out and came into the village to speak to Raanu, to discuss options. When Exuro stated the village was in shambles, he said he would join them. As the year passed, Exuro was trusted enough to become Ackar's second in command. He was even entrusted to Ackar's style of combat. He once fought and defeated Gelu to obtain his clawed gauntlet. He was Ackar's sole apprentice after discovering Vulcanus. He learned Ackar's style, and became a great warrior. He went around to other villages, however, and passed off the techniques as his own, becoming richer and well known through the villages. Exuro had gone to Tajun where multiple warriors bought his style, and as a result, Ackar learned about this. Exuro admitted what he had done, for money, to Ackar. The two drew their swords and dueled. Ackar soon defeated Exuro and shed Exuro's blood on himself, making Ackar hate the sight of blood after feeling Exuro's. He ordered Exuro to leave and never return. Exuro decided not to go to another village, but rather to go into self imposed exile. Ackar soon found out, and encountered Exuro. Exuro quickly fought Ackar, and was quickly put down. He went into self imposed exile following this, and was thought to have died in the wastelands. He actually found and joined the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. Holy Spherus Magna Empire When Mata Nui and his bodyguard reached the arena gates of the Empire, Exuro stood waiting as an unnamed warrior. He engaged Mata Nui, engaging him in pitched combat. After a time, Mata Nui demanded to know his name. Exuro responded that they fight with the same style, and reveals his name, shocking Mata Nui. The battle with Mata Nui continued, and eventually, Mata Nui's Skrall bodyguard stepped in, pushing Exuro to his limits. As the battle continued, the Elemental Lord of Fire intervened, attacking Mata Nui and forcing them to flee. Exuro took pride in the fact he may gain a position in the Order of Seven, and departed to report to the Order. Upon arrival and his report, he was shocked to learn from the leader, Guipere, that the position was filled by a newcomer: Magnus. During Guipere’s feast, Exuro was uninvited, despite being a commander in the army. He smashed into Lokaju, throwing him to the ground. At his outrage to Guipere, Guipere told him that his sins were too “heavy”, especially after stealing from his master, Ackar. As Exuro continued to demand entrance to the feast, Guipere told Lokaju to remove him. Lokaju-with Guipere’s permission-gave Exuro an offer. If he could land even one blow on Lokaju, he would be invited. The battle began, with Exuro being greatly outclassed. Lokaju mocked him, saying he was superior, even without weapons, because he had technique. Exuro retorted, saying he had technique, and continued to battle. As it continued, Lokaju allowed himself to be struck by the sword. He used his new leverage and position to defeat Exuro, who rose again, demanding to stay. Guipere told him to go, lest he wanted to be murdered by the leader of the Order. Exuro left in disgust. Exuro had to sit with a healer the entire night to recover from the wounds Lokaju gave him. He spent his time wondering about why Lokaju wasn’t in the Order, despite his skills. Exuro later returned to the arena where he had fought Mata Nui earlier. He thought about his loss to the Skrall bodyguard, but knew it was to be expected. He could have handled normal Skrall, after training with them in the Empire. Special Corp. were out of his league, however. He started thinking about how Magnus put the rebellion down to gain his position in the Order, and started to think he could have done the same, had he been there instead. Saga came to him and the two men spoke. The two spoke about Lokaju, on Exuro’s topic. He wanted to know why Lokaju was simply a servant despite his skills. Saga told him that he wasn’t always as skilled, and learned from Guipere, by watching him, so as to better defend his Master in case something were to happen. And even with his skill, he was dedicated as a servant, keeping himself there on his own will. Saga brought up the point that even Guipere admits that Lokaju is a better warrior than him, in hand to hand combat. They began speaking of Magnus, and Exuro’s outrage at not having the VII position, claiming he could have put the rebellion down. He continued to hear about his sins, which made him angry. He learned that Saga was who he would have to influence to gain a position in the Order. Exuro wanted a match against Saga, but the Order warrior turned it down, claiming he would probably kill Exuro due to his wounds. Before they could continue their conversation, Gresh arrived at the arena with the Agori he had forced him to lead him to the Empire. Exuro mentioned never meeting him, and walked into the stands to watch their fight, telling them to begin, and then muttering to himself when they didn’t start on his order. As their battle continued, Exuro began to clap when Gresh managed to get a few successive blows in on Saga, to the disbelief of Saga. When Zendra and a Skrall came in on a Rock Steed, he shouted out a warning. As Gresh and Zendra reunited, he fired his bladed fingers at them. They managed to block his fingers, and soon fled from Exuro and Saga. Exuro later decided to leave, to go to Bara Magna. He stood on one end of Sandray Canyon, facing Ackar for the first time in years, who stood on the other end. Exuro said he had awaited this day, to which Ackar questioned if he wanted vengeance. Exuro told him he had found faith, and wanted only to overcome Ackar. The two spoke of faith for a few moments, and then Ackar said that Exuro made him sick, stealing his style, then going to the desert to die in repentance, and then surviving and still using the style. He said he was better because he had found faith, and attempted to jump Sandray Canyon. The two met as Ackar also jumped. Their blades clashed as they fell. Exuro claimed he would survive and fired his claws to secure himself. While Ackar did cling to Exuro, they swung with great speed for the wall of the cliff, making Ackar the one in danger of being crushed to death. Explosions then struck the claws, breaking them out. They both fell towards the ground with the rubble, towards a Skrall patrol. As they hit the rubble, Exuro hit the boulder above the crevice where Ackar had hit. He attempted to fight off the Skrall from his higher position, but their blades and Thornax were driving him towards death, forcing him to attempt to flee. As he moved, he knew he would die unless he was saved by someone. Skrall started to fall, being butchered by some unknown weapon, to which Exuro cried out for Invado. Exuro stumbled away on his bad leg and joined Invado. The two departed together, Exuro toughing it out due to his leg. They later hid out at the Lab, and Invado told him that they would move in one day, and things were going to get interesting at home. When Invado set up a base in the western fortress of the Empire wall, Exuro decided to join in, hoping to fight Mata Nui's forces. He was questioned about his involvement, as a commander, but he decided that fighting was what he wanted to do. When Mata Nui's forces entered the fortress, Ackar listened to Mata Nui and Invado speaking for some time. After it was over, Ackar attacked Exuro, dueling him. Ackar told Exuro he was nothing compared to his second apprentice: Mata Nui. Ackar slashed Exuro across the chest, bringing him down, leaving him for dead as he continued to fight other warriors. After a long time thinking, reviewing his beliefs, his time with Bara Magna, and his time with the Empire, Exuro decided it would be for the best if he left the Empire to follow his own beliefs. After failing to become an Order member, he saw no other path for himself within the Empire, and set out to strike out on his own. Upon arriving in the arena, before he left, he encountered Saga, who demanded to know why he wasn’t in Mass. They spoke for some time, with Exuro eventually outright attacking his Order superior. Saga blocked and offered a chance for redemption, but Exuro didn’t take it. The battle began between them, going back and forth with Exuro using his sword, shield and gauntlet against Saga’s drills. Exuro was confused at how to handle the situation. He eventually would let Saga get close, then evade at the last moments. This continued until he was able to get to where he needed to go, and cut the drills off with his sword. In one last moment, Exuro ran Saga through to kill him, and then left, throwing his sword to point his new direction as he left the walls of the Empire. Abilities and Traits Exuro was a skilled warrior, and Ackar's best apprentice. He learned Ackar's style quickly, and became a master at it. However, he was cocky and arrogant, which led him to sell the secrets to other villages. His personality lead to his self imposed exile. After joining the Holy Spherus Magna Empire, he became religious, calling the Great Beings and Bara Magna "heathens". Exuro used to be a nomadic man, one who didn’t like to settle down and live anywhere, but rather to keep moving. He is also a greedy man with a sense of honor, possibly renouncing his greedy ways after his exile. Weapons Exuro carries a spiked sword, elongated shield, and formerly a claw gauntlet, the claws being able to launch out on wires. He also has spiked shoulder armor, possibly for close quarters combat.